The One that got Away
by tristenandclive
Summary: true love they say is supposed to live on for a lifetime, or even better, forever. what if you the first time you came across that one true love, you never had the strength to fight for it? will you do it all over again to get that one who got away back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the characters, I just play with their lives!

THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY

Bella is on her summer after graduating from high school. It was her dream vacation, London. She's staying at a century old vacation house that her parent's friends own. Everything is even more perfect when she met a handsome Brit, Edward, who, like her, stays in the same house. It was love at first sight. She felt that she knew him from somewhere. As they first kissed, she realized that she does knew him; only in her past life. Needing more proof, she soon discovers a box containing all the memories they had, photographs and letters. She loved him even before, but she was not strong enough to fight for it. He's the one that got away. Now that they are both back, will they manage to get it right or would it end up like it did before?

Will you let someone slip through your fingers again if fate decided to give you another chance? Will you make the same mistakes as you did before? Is love strong enough to last when you've been hurt in the past? Will you feel the same again, or the spark is not as strong as before?

Set in two eras, two different times; 1918 and 2011. Two different names. She was once Isabella Dwyer, goes by Isabella Swan today. The charming Edward Masen of before, the lovable Edward Cullen of the present. Two different stories, same beating hearts.

In another life

I would be your girl

We keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Hey, should I make this a story? Please review, say your thoughts! Should I do it?

Hell to the yes or hell to the no?

Tell me! Pretty please?

Thanks! Hope to hear from you!

bye!


	2. Fate? or Magic?

"take care of yourself Bella." My mother, Renee, said for the millionth time as we drove to the airport.

"bella," she started again, but I would never let her finish this time.

"Mom, I'll take care of myself. You gave me tons of insect repellants and pepper spays, remember? Plus, I'm a big girl now. I'm 18 mom, I can do this.." I said as I brush her hand with mine. She's so stubborn. We've talked about this a million times, but still, she's having second thoughts of letting me go.

"Renee, let bella do this on her own. She deserves this vacation. She worked so hard to get through high school. Give the girl a break" my dad said. I smiled at, telling him that I appreciate what he said.

"alright," my mother finally gave in, "but promise me you'll call me whenever you have the chance to do so."

"I promise, mom. Thank you." I kissed her cheek and turned to my father to do the same. "you're the best parents ever." They both smiled at me as we pulled up unto the airport. After a few goodbyes, I was bound to fly to London; My dream city.

The flight was uneventful, I spent it with reading the Scarlet letter and listening to music. The flight attendant kept on coming up to me and asking me if I need anything. The damn lady just can't understand the word 'nothing'. I can't help thinking what London holds for me. Will I meet my Prince Charming there? If I was to meet somebody there, a guy, I don't want him to the froggy prince. I want a handsome, thoughtful and smart Prince Charming, not the asshole one.

I was more than happy to get off that plane and start my vacation. As soon as I got out of Heathrow airport, I stood still, closed my eyes and smell the London air.

Hmmm, heaven.

"you're Bella Swan, right?" a velvet voice appeared out of nowhere, brushing my ear with his cold breath. Hmmm, more heaven. "I came here to fetch you." He said again. I cocked my head to my left, where the voice was coming from, still with my eyes closed. "will you please open your eyes?" he asked, his breath fanning on my cheek. I opened one my eyes, and saw the most beautiful green eyes that I've ever seen. I opened my other eye to get a better look. He's so handsome. Square jaw, kissable lips. He's perfect.

Damn, he's Prince Charming!

He laughed.

At me.

Did I do something laughable?

"well, Bella, I've been on this planet earth for 18 years and I'm pretty sure my name is not 'Prince Charming'" he said, smiling his lopsided grin. It made him more attractive. I realized I said 'prince charming' out loud.

Stupid Bella! Did you forget to bring your brain?

I'm embarrassed right now. I feel the heat taking over my body, probably making me look like a ripe tomato. I hate this blush.

"I'm sorry, I guess my verbal filter has jet log right now." I looked down at me feet. I'm so stupid.

"no worries, actually I'm honored to be called 'prince charming' by a very lovely lady," I lifted my eyes to gaze at his green ones, "I'm Edward Cullen" he said, sticking his hand out to shake. I took it, expecting a handshake, but instead he held it tighter and brought it to his lips.

And there goes the tingling. Sparks fly.

"Bella Swan" I said in return. He just smiled at me, never letting go of my hand.

"Let's get you to your castle, my princess." He dragged me by the hand to an awaiting limo. A man, I assume the chauffer, picked up my luggage and loaded it to the car. A few minutes later, we're travelling through the streets of London.

Is this city magical? Within a few minutes, I met a prince, who just called me his princess. I think I've seen him before, though. He's oddly familiar. Have I seen him in my dreams? Is it fate or is it magic?

Hey! I've been gone for quite a long/ short time! Do you like it? Or did I totally suck? Tell me! Criticism is welcome. Review!


	3. castle and old things

Hey! How are things?

I've made a decision to update everyday(if I can:D), I've written a couple of chapters now.

Again, I own nothing!

We've been driving for ten minutes or so when we stopped in front of an old house. From what I can see, it was more than hundred years old. It was made of stone, the front yard planted with red roses, forming a path to the front door. The high fence looks sturdy, brown in color and obviously old. When I got a better view, I was in awe. It was like I was inside a dream, one where I've been to before, one that I want to remember.

"I told you it was a castle." Edward squeezed my hand, breaking my daze and amusement directed to the house or a castle as he referred to it, in front of us.

"it's beautiful." I answered lowly.

"I know Bella. Beautiful."I turned to where Edward is standing behind me. I saw him staring at me, with a glint in his green eyes that I think I knew from somewhere."Can I go inside now?", I asked, hiding my blushing cheeks from his sight.

"Sure.", and with that he dragged me inside.

.Carmen!" he called as soon as we entered the huge door. A few moments later, a beautiful brunette woman came into view.

"Oh, Edward! Thank you for getting Isabella for me!" she addressed cheerfully. He gave Edward a hug then turned to face me.

"Welcome Isabella!", she hugged me too, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to fetch you, there's a lot of things to do here! I hope Edward didn't try to rape you or take advantage of you in anyway." She said jokingly. Beside me I saw Edward scowl.

"haha." He fake laughed. " I wouldn't try such things! I'm not that low Carmen!"

"okay. Whatever you say Edward, I'm just happy that she's here and safe." She turned to talk to me again. "you should go upstairs, rest for a while before dinner, I'm sure you are very tired."

"okay. Thank you Carmen." I replied. Smiling as I did.

"let's go get you settled." Edward led the way to my bedroom. His hand resting on the small of my back, creating tingles and waves of electricity through my body. I was thankful when we reached the bedroom. I might've passed out from the feeling.

Like everything in the house, I was amused by the room. It was huge! The furniture were all fascinatingly ancient but still beautiful. A queen sized bed in the middle is clothed with fine golden silk sheets. Everything in here is perfect. Including the boy standing beside me. Again, I felt like I have been here before. Sort of déjà vu, maybe? It's getting weird.

"well, i… I'll just come by later to pick you up for dinner." He was suddenly acting shy. He was smiling at the floor. He made it sound like a date. A date downstairs!

I giggled. He's just so cute, I can't help myself. "sure! Thank you, Edward."

"anything for you, Princess." He seemed to have gained his confidence back. He smiled at me, reached for my hand and kissed it.

"well, thank you kind Sir!" I curtsied, enjoying this little joke of ours. He let my hand go, smiling as he slid out of the room. As soon as he left, I lay down on my bed. Thinking of everything and nothing. Thinking of what was happening. I can't understand why I'm feeling this way. Have I felt this way before? That, I don't know.

That's it! What do you think? Please review, help me to make this story better. I am a beginner, I appreciate all the comments that will help me improve. Thanks!


	4. dances and garden lights

As promised, here's another chapter.

In this chapter, you'll have a glimpse of their past life. As Isabella Dwyer and Edward Masen.

Hope you'll like it.

I still own nothing!

May 15, 1918

Living under the prying eyes of the public is not what I wanted. However, we can't choose our parents. That's why here I am, hating the attention everyone gives me. I'd rather be invisible than in the spotlight.

"is that Isabella Dwyer?" I heard a woman in her mid-thirties asked her friend beside her.

"I think so, look at her clothing. It is undeniable that she is indeed a Dwyer", the friend replied. I looked at what I was wearing. Extravagant, indeed. My mother made me wear this, saying that I should be beautiful and presentable to be able to find a rightful husband. I am only seventeen and my mother wants to give me away already. I was wearing a pastel colored lace dress, a pink one, my mother loves that color.

The two women continued to talk about me. This is what I hate about this life. People meddling and thinking that they know you when they really don't. I walked through the Madam Victoria's annual ball. She is a good friend of my parents, the reason why I am forced to attend this event.

"Isabella, honey, come here please!", my mother called with her sickly sweet voice. A voice she only uses with the boys. I want to throw up. Though I am irritated, I approached her immediately.

"what is it, mother?" I asked.

"I want to introduce you to Jacob Black, the son of Billy Black, the owner of the land your father wants to buy." She explained. Here she goes again, trying to play matchmaker, for her benefit of course.

I looked at Jacob black. He's handsome I admit – onyx eyes paired with his dark hair. He's fairly tall. Though he's attractive, nothing holds me there, to him. I smiled politely at him which he returned more enthusiastically than mine. He seems nice, maybe we can be friends. He bowed before me and kissed my hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"No, thank you for the offer though. You can dance with my mother, I know she wants to." I declined politely. He raised his eyebrows at me, I think I disappointed him. He turned to face my mother and asked her for a dance. Mother eagerly agreed. They were off in no time. I felt awkward sitting there alone, so I headed to the balcony for some fresh air. I like to be away from the festivity, I've got nothing to be festive about.

Lights filled the garden making an illusion of stars. I was contented with being alone. I love it. I felt safe.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a smooth velvet voice startled me. I should be angry at the intruder. He interrupted this peaceful time I had. I can't find the will to be angry. I turned around and found green eyes looking at me. I was in daze. At the moment, I never knew that my life would change forever.

Hey! How are things? Leave me a review please. Tell me where I should improve or work on. Thanks! Love lots!


	5. dinner and girlfriend

Hello! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, I had to do something.

So here's another chapter. We're back on the "present time". Woohoo!

I still own nothing. It makes me sad!

_Present time_

A knock woke me up from the nap I was having. I rubbed my eyes and looked around me, I remembered that I was finally in London. Dream come true. I walked towards the door and opened it. There stood a green eyed Greek god. Another dream come true, I thought to myself.

"Hi Bella" Edward greeted me.

"Hi!" I greeted back.

"Carmen said that dinner is ready" he beamed at me. He walked pass me and sat on the bed. "We should go down now." He continued. I looked down on what I was wearing. I realized I was wearing the same clothes I wore throughout the trip. I excused myself and slipped into the bathroom. I changed into denim shorts a white shirt; it's just dinner here, no need to be fancy. When I got out I saw Edward on the bed.

"Edward," I called to catch his attention. "Let's go."

"Okay!" he stood up and took my hand, "by the way, you look great. The shirt looks good on you." He complimented and as usual, I blushed.

"thanks." I said. "So, are there any one else here, besides me, you and Carmen?"

"Yes, you'll meet them over dinner"

"Are they nice?"I asked, hoping that no one will give me a hard time in here.

"Yes, they all are. They are very friendly. They are actually very excited to meet you."

"oh." I was lost for words. I can't think of anything to talk about with him. Really, how can you utter a word when the only thing that runs through your head is the desire to kiss the irresistible person beside you? And he's holding my hand, for god's sake!

When we arrived at the dining room, I saw Carmen talking with four other people. Two of them are blondes and the other two are black haired. They all turned to look at us. The blonde girl gave me a smile. She's very beautiful. Never in my life have I ever been more insecure. She's an epitome of beauty. The guy, the black haired "bear", who was holding the blonde's hand, came up to me and gave me a very tight hug.

"Hello! I'm Emmett." He introduced himself. "I like cookies and videos games. Do you bake?" he asked. I nodded. I love to bake. "I like to call him 'Eddie'" he pointed at Edward and asked me, "Are you Eddie's girlfriend?" I was shocked. Edward coughed beside me.

"Not yet." Edward answered. Emmett shrugged and went back to his seat, leaving Edward and I.

"Not yet?" I whispered to him.

"Why? Are we together now?" he said cockily.

"Not yet." I mimicked his earlier words. "Why? Are planning to pursue me?"

"Yes!"

"We just met, Edward. Don't you think it's too soon?" I asked him.

"I know, but I feel like I already know you. It's weird but I like it."

"It's really weird. Are you really _really_ planning to pursue me?" I asked again.

"You're stubborn," he smirked, "I already said yes. I'm planning to pursue you." I looked intently into my eyes and said, "I will make you fall in love with me, you won't know what hit you!", he winked at me and sent my heart into frenzy.

Hey! Reviews are like good grades to a nerd like me. Leave me some lovin'!

Next chapter will be their 1918 life.


	6. names and kisses

What's up? I apologize for not updating these past days, I've been busy with school, papers and all. I am really sorry. It's crazy right now!well here's the chapter now. I hope you like it. And please review!please. it's valentine's day, I don't have anyone to share this day with but you guys. If no one is going to give me flowers, then I'll be happy with your reviews.

I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does, and I thank her for giving us those amazing characters.

I was dazed. I was just looking at those green eyes. Eyes that I know I will never ever forget. This man in front of me is doing crazy things to my body. With that crooked smile planted on his perfect pouty lips, I feel tingles all over my body. He ran his right hand through bronze hair in a beautiful disarray.

"umm…" he cleared his throat to catch my attention.

"I'm sorry," I said as I woke up from the dream I was in, "I guess I was… daydreaming. My bad."

He chuckled. "Daydreaming? But it is already dark, my lady."

"shut up. It's in the same context!" I said as I giggled. I giggled! I am Isabella Dwyer and I don't giggle! Wow.

"by the way, I am Edward. Edward Masen." He said.

"and I'm i-" he cut me off.

"Isabella Dwyer. I know who you are." He smirked.

"How?"

"I might be stalking you for some time now." He said. I know I should be afraid, but I am not. I am flattered. This beautiful being wasted his time following and stalking me. I must be really pretty after all.

"oh." Was my only response.

"I'm sorry if it's weird or anything, I just can't help myself since I saw you at Madam Joy's ball around half a year ago." He explained.

"you were there? How come I never saw you?"

"I was wearing a mask. I asked you for a dance and luckily, you did dance with me. I just never got the courage to introduce myself." He leaned against the railing of the balcony. Looking back at me, he again smiled that crooked smile of his.

"and I now?" I asked.

"I saw how beautiful you are tonight, and I can't resist. I was thinking about how I wasted time when I could approach you and dazzle you. " he laughed a little and I did too. The atmosphere was light and relaxing. I'm enjoying his company, something that I found hard to do when I'm with a stranger. He's different. I can feel it. He's more than that.

"well this is our official meeting," I stated, "I am Isabella Dwyer, nice to meet you." I offered my hand. Surprisingly, he just held it and not kissed it. "you know it's impolite not to kiss a lady's hand."

"I'd rather kiss you somewhere else," he steeped closer, "perhaps your lips?"his eyes switched between my eyes and lips. He's waiting for me. For my reaction.

Am I going to allow him?

Is the sparks I feel enough to let him?

I have decided. I want him to do it. I really want it to happen.

"then I dare you to. So you know how it feels." I said. The want fueled my confidence. I stepped closer, only an inch separates our lips from each other.

"oh I will." He leaned in. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to happen. The anticipation is giving me chills. Then I felt it. His lips softly touched mine, bringing bliss into my body. It felt better than I've imagined. It was pure heaven. It was a simple kiss, our lips didn't move, just pressing. Though that was it, it was a very sweet kiss, something that you expect when your lips first touched another's. it was my first kiss. I don't know if it's his too but I certainly hope so.

We slowly pulled apart. I opened my eyes and looked into his. I need to see if he's feeling it too. In those green depths, I saw everything. Everything I want and need is in his eyes. Right at that moment I was certain. He's the one. My one. He'll be my true happiness, my future, my forever. I should never let him go. I'm not planning to anyway.

Questions? I'd be happy to entertain

Reactions? Comments? I'd love to hear them all.

Give me some lovin' this Valentine's Day. That's all I'm asking for. Review, so I can make it better. Love lots!

Shey =)3


	7. shopping and wheels

Hey! How are you? So here's an update. Hope you enjoy this!

I own nothing! Just the plot.

Meeting the people here in Carmen's Vacation house was very eventful. After Edward and I got back from our little whisper-fest a while ago, I saw the three other people- the blond guy and girl, and the pixie girl- smiling at us. Edward pulled a seat beside Emmett and silently told me to sit. When I did, he sat beside me.

"So…" I said breaking the silence. It was pretty awkward sitting here having these creatures stare at you with grins matching that of a Cheshire cat.

"Alice had never been quiet for this long before." Edward laughed. The pixie girl threw a table napkin at him. I'm assuming that's Alice.

"Shut up Edward! I'm just admiring how good you look together" she giggled. "Right Rose?" she asked the pretty blonde girl who I think is Rose.

"Yeah! Oh my gosh Alice, we could play matchmaker!" my eyes widened at their exchange. They talk about us like we are not in the room sitting with them. I looked at Edward and he had the same expression on his face.

He cleared his throat and said "Guys, this is Isabella Swan" he gestured his hands towards me, "but she prefers to be called Bella."

"Hi Bella!" the pixie approached me and gave me a hug. She's tiny. She's smaller than me and wears very fashionable clothes. Her green eyes are wide and expressive. She must be excited to see me. "my name is Alice Cullen," she said, "and yes, Edward is my brother, bet he didn't told you that, did he?" she asked and I just shook my head. "That's what I thought. I am ashamed of him just as much he is of me." She explained while Edward gawked at her statements, "Don't worry, it's a twin thing. Completely normal."

I just sat there, amused. Edward has a twin sister. And the said twin is crazy.

"that pretty guy there is Jasper Whitlock, my boyfriend" I looked at the blond guy and he nodded his head to acknowledge. He seemed calm and composed the opposite of what Alice is. Maybe it's true that opposites attract, not just magnets but people too.

"the gorgeous girl right beside Emmett is his girlfriend Rosalie Whitlock, Jasper's sister" Alice continue. Rosalie smiled at me and said, "Hi Bella! We're going to be great friends! I hope you enjoy your time here with us." I nodded. I just smiled. Alice went back to her seat and we started eating.

"So now that Bella knows everyone here, let's start bonding by shopping!" Alice announced excitedly. "and of course the guys are included."

Edward, Emmett and Jasper all groaned at the same time.

"What do you say, Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

"I really don't like shopping." I said truthfully. "I'd rather stay here."

"Hallelujah! Some sense! Finally!" Emmett shouted. Rosalie smacked the back of his head. He immediately apologized. "Sorry, Rosie."

"I want to stay home too." Edward's voice rang through the room. Alice glared at him.

"hide your selfish desires Edward! You just want Bella to yourself!" she scolded him. "you, Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen are coming with us whether you like it or not, I'm going to drag you out of your bed tomorrow morning, I don't care if you're in your jammies or underwear. I swear I'll do it, so please don't sleep naked tonight!"

"Why do I have to go? I don't want to be the fifth wheel all over again! " Edward stated, obviously irritated.

"you're not gonna be a fifth wheel, you have Bella with you." Rose butted in.

"what? So we'll be the fifth and sixth wheel?" I asked. Jasper and Emmett are trying really hard to hold in their laughter. Edward looked at me weirdly.

"Absolutely not Bella! Don't you get it? You and Edward will accompany each other like a real couple like Jasper and I, and Emmett and Rose. So all of us will be happy and smiling tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

"Since it seems that we don't have a choice, then we'll go with you tomorrow." Edward said.

"ya'y! it's going to be so much fun!" Alice clapped her hands. After that, we ate and talked about random things. All of them are nice, I'm sure I'll have the summer of my life here.

What do you think? Please, if you're reading this, please review!

Thank you so much!


End file.
